Secrets Revealed
by Rouko
Summary: Truten* YAOI**Trunks wants Goten to spar with him but they havent in months. So how does Trunks end up beating him? A new relaxation technique turns something innocent into something else. My first yaoi, oh so cute!**FINISHED**
1. Gravity Room

Disclaimer: You are an idiot if you think I own anything.  
  
  
Warning: YAOI!!! Male/Male relationship  
  
Trunks was at his desk spacing out when Goten came in. Taking in the look on his long time best friends face he decided to leave and go see what Bra was doing and come back later. As he quietly slipped back out into the hallway, Goten thought it was very strange how Trunks had been acting lately. His friend always seemed to have something on his mind. Maybe the work was beginning to get too stressful for him. Sighing he found Bra`s room empty. There was no doubt in his mind she had dragged his niece out shopping with her.   
  
Oh well, ^ I guess I`ll just have to go snap him out of it. ^ Goten suddenly thought of all the different ways he could get Trunks` attention away from that stupid computer screen. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things about his friend but he couldnt help it. Goten had always compared every person he ever dated to Trunks. It was a crush he just couldnt seem to get rid of no matter how many times he tried. Trunks had always been perfect in Gotens eyes, maybe slightly egotistical, but what can you expect from the son of Vegeta. He could feel a slight blush rising into his cheeks as he reached the door. Stopping he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself as he entered the room again. This time the lavender haired saiyan looked up instantly the moment Goten stepped past the door.  
  
` Hey Chibi, what`ve you been up to lately?` He asked as he typed at his computer.  
  
` Oh nothin really. Whatcha doin? ` Goten replied.  
  
` Nothin much. Hey we havent sparred for a while, why dont I take a break from all this crap and we can have some fun in the Gravity Room. ` Trunks logged off from his laptop and smirked as he disappeared into his closet to find training gi`s for both of them.   
  
Goten stood still, suddenly he was a little nervous. Did he just say `Have some fun`? that sure sounded kinky. ^ Whoa bad Goten, that thought just came out of nowhere!^ And it really wasnt like Trunks to just ask to spar. They hadnt sparred in at least 6 months with all the responsibilities of Capsule Corp Trunks had to take care of. Goten swallowed hard as Trunks came back out and threw an orange gi at him. It didnt have an undershirt and looked just like Trunks` except his was dark gray.   
  
Trunks turned partially away and began to take off his shirt. Goten, feeling a bit disconcerted, turned his back on Trunks and dressed quickly. When they were both ready they went out to Trunks` Gravity Room. ( Trunks built one for himself after Vegeta refused to let Goten and himself train with the saiyan. )  
  
Everything went well considering Trunks said he hadnt trained in a while. They were still pretty equal. Each gained the upper hand a few times, and it soon became war. One hit to the jaw and, while reeling backwards, the other would lash out kicking his opponent in the face. It went on for hours. Goten was having a good time. While sparring with Trunks, he couldnt feel anything but the fighting blood in his veins. Goten learned a few years ago that he could escape his feelings for the older saiyan when he sparred with him. Sadly, they didnt have a whole lot of time lately. Goten actually had a job in Satan City. Granted it was at a movie theater and he was only paid seven dollars an hour (which definitely didnt cover his eating expenses), but he liked it. He didnt feel like a complete mooch. While fighting, Gotens mind was blank, all he thought about was where his next hit would land.  
  
Five hours after they had started, both were exhausted. But neither wanted to give in. Surprisingly they kept at it solidly for another half an hour. Goten realized Trunks had gotten the better of him when the lilac haired man pinned him against the wall. They were still Super Saiyan but at this point Goten gave up for the time being. He dropped out of the form and as his hair fell back down and turned black he wondered how Trunks could have beaten him. Goten trained at least once a week with either Panny or his brother. Tuning back into the present, Goten saw that Trunks still had him against the wall. And he was still SSJ. Both mens eyes were drooping. Goten couldnt see any other way to get away from Trunks but to drop to the floor. So he did.  
  
Goten slid down the wall slowly and with some pain. Trunks didnt move, but watched curiously as the head of ebony hair sunk downwards. The prince refused to move for some reason even he couldnt figure out.   
  
But not moving to give Goten room, made a very tight squeeze on his part when he got lower. Turning his head to the side Goten fell to the floor against the wall with a sigh. He didnt look up but if he did he would have seen Trunks` eyes wide.   
  
A shiver ran through him as he fell out of SSJ and stood back a little. He looked down again with curiosity at his friend. ^Surely he felt that?^ Trunks wondered. ^His cheek brushed right against me.^ Goten looked up at him innocently. (He though he rubbed against Trunks` shirt, he didnt really feel any body, only fabric.)  
  
` I really need a shower. ` He said from his sitting position. Trunks nodded and led the way out and into the early evening light. ^Goten in my shower.....with me.........water....hmmm......snap out of it! Jesus Trunks are you so hard up youre thinking about your best friend?^ He mentally beat himself up as he headed for the house. Goten was walking behind him and moved up to walk abreast thats when he saw his face....It was the same far away look he`d been having so much lately. Goten opened his mouth to say something but Bulma`s voice filled the air.  
  
` Boys Diner is ready! You`d better get in here before Vegeta eats it all! `  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So there you go, this will probably only be a few chapters. This is my first attampt at yaoi so please go easy on me. I promise It will get better. For the most part this days events will happen in the Pan/Vegeta fic Im writing too. Except I'll add Marron in the mix. Dont ask me why. Im just crazy like that.  
- Rouko 


	2. Secrets Come Out

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything, you are a moron.  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Male/Male Relationship.  
****LEMON BEGINS****  
  
  
  
Bulma sent them away from the table as soon as they were done eating. She said they stunk horribly. ^Wasnt she used to that sort of thing living with father all these years? Oh well,^ Trunks thought as he led the way up the stairs and into his part of Capsule Corp. Goten was right behind him the whole way and they went immediately to his room.  
  
Hey, do you need a spare set of clothes?`Trunks asked as he reached into one of the drawers of his dresser and pulled out a pair of green silk shorts.  
  
` Uh, sure I guess.` He replied and grabbed the pair of black shorts Trunks threw at him.  
  
You can have my shower, I`ll get the one down the hall.`   
  
`kay.` Goten said as he ducked into the door adjacent to the lavender haired saiyan`s room. The prince left and headed to the other shower.  
  
***15 minutes later***  
  
` Hey.` Goten said as he came back into the room. Trunks was sitting on the floor leaning against the bottom of his bed looking out the window at the purplish sky. ^I haven`t done this enough. Something about Goten, just always seems to make me stop and take a breath. I`m lucky I have him as a best friend, he keeps me grounded.^ Trunks thought to himself. Goten came and sat beside him.  
  
You as sore as I am?` He asked Trunks with laughter in his voice.  
  
`Yeah.` Trunks replied smiling at his friend.  
  
^ Dende, that smile is enough to kill me. ^ Goten looked down and then out the window. Trunks gaze followed. They sat staring in silence for a few minutes. A slow smile grew on the ebony haired man as he turned to his friend. He turned his look into a completely innocent grin. When Trunks looked towards Goten, his smile became infectious. Finally Goten spoke up.  
  
Hey, I`ll give you a massage if you give me one,` To Trunks Gotens request seemed harmless enough. He agreed and Goten moved behind him.  
  
They sat on the floor, Goten behind Trunks, slightly raised up on his knees. Goten started on his shoulders where the muscles were hard as iron cables, then moved down his back. ^ Chibi`s really good at this...^ Trunks thought lazily as Gotens strong fingers dug into the crevices between sore muscles. Soon most of Trunks body was relaxed completely and Goten stopped. Trunks opened his eyes, not realizing that he`d closed them. He twisted to look at his friend. Giving his lilac haired friend a small smile, he was rewarded with a lazy lopsided grin. It melted Goten`s insides and created a familiar heat in his stomach. Trunks got to his knees and started to move over. Goten scooched forward to where Trunks was and Trunks got behind Goten. As the massuse got comfortable Goten wondered if Trunks knew he`d been purring under his breath. Maybe purring was not the right word for Trunks, more like a very soft growl. Goten probably wouldn`t have heard it if he hadn`t had saiyan hearing. All thoughts were lost as Trunks hands began working on his shoulder blades. After a couple of moments, Trunks asked quietly,  
  
`Chibi?`  
  
`hmmm.`  
  
`We don`t have many secrets do we, I mean we always tell each other everything, right?`  
  
`uh hmm.` He replied  
  
` Well, I`ve know for some time you`ve been keeping something from me. I just want you to know I`m okay with it.` To this Goten was`nt sure what to think. He sat a little more rigidly.  
  
`I saw you at the theater with a guy a few weeks after you got that job. Its fine with me you`re gay.` Trunks said.  
  
`Bi.` Goten said sternly then turned around to face his friend.  
  
`Why didnt you tell me sooner you`d seen us? Ive been trying to think of a way to tell you,...really I have but..`  
  
`Chibi, you should know by now, we are friends no matter what. You are always there for me when I need you and visa versa. Something that little shouldnt matter. Im just a little upset you didnt feel like you could tell me.`  
  
`I didnt know how. Wait I got that job a year ago, you`ve known that long?!`  
  
`Yeah, now turn around. Im not done yet.` Trunks said as he grabbed Gotens shoulders and pushed him back to face the window.  
  
Goten was a bit tense because of the conversation, but Trunks hands worked on his back and arms and soon he was relaxed again. Trunks` hard hands moved up to the cramped cords of Gotens neck and started to knead them. Goten came really close to letting a moan escape but just barely kept it in. Trunks saw this and moved his fingers up to the base of his skull, gently pulling on the hair. This time Goten bit his lip and could feel his throat vibrate a little from a deep growl trying to break out. Trunks grinned evilly from where his friend could`nt see him.  
  
`Just outta curiosity, how many guys`ve you dated?` Trunks asked in a low voice.  
  
Goten heard the question but instead of freezing up, which he would have done if Trunks wasn`t massaging his head, he answered honestly.  
  
`Two, and one of them was a complete player.`  
  
Trunks felt a sudden surge of protectivism for the ebony haired saiyan and asked in an even quieter voice,  
  
`He didn`t hurt you did he Chibi?`  
  
`Nah, the guy he was cheating on me with, hurt him pretty bad. I kinda felt sorry for him.` Goten replied as Trunks hand left his head and neck and went to the sides of his back. Trunks made a `uh huh.` sound and started to push harder into Gotens sides. Goten jumped a little and winced. He hadn`t realized Trunks had gotten him so bad in the ribs. Trunks became a little more gentle as he rubbed Gotens pale skin that was starting to bruise.  
  
`Chibi, can I ask you a serious question?` Trunks asked in a hushed voice. Goten nodded but didn`t say anything. They`d talked about everything before right?  
  
`Whats it like to be with a guy?` Goten was a bit startled. He started to turn.  
  
`No. Don`t turn around just answer the question, please?` Trunks said softly.  
  
Goten thought for a minute, then replied.  
  
`Almost the same as when I was with Marron, but its different at the same time. Its just different, I can`t really put it into words.`Gotens brow creased into a frown.  
  
Trunks just nodded. He swallowed hard. ^Now or never^ he thought. ^ I think I`ve wanted this for a while now.^ He slid a bit closer to Goten and brought his hands to his ribs and used gentle pressure. Slowly he made his way closer to Gotens stomach.  
  
^ What is he do...oh....^ Gotens mind went numb. All he felt was Trunks` hot fingers.  
  
`Chibi...` Trunks said a little huskily.  
  
`hmmm`  
  
`I...want you to show me. I want to be with you.` Gotens heart stopped. Did he just hear him right? Did he just say....  
  
`Chibi?` Trunks asked, voice low.  
  
` You want...` Goten trailed off.  
  
`You.` Trunks whispered as his hand grazed over Gotens stomach and slipped under black silk.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Evil cliff hanger! Sorry but you are gonna hafta wait while I update my other two fics. Well, if I get 5 reviews, I`ll update sooner. Peace out!   
Love- Rouko 


	3. LEMON!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything you are a moron.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
Trunks` warm fingers trailed along the underside of Gotens length, barely touching it at all. At the unexpected contact the ebony haired Son gasped and sat up a little bit. Trunks, still with his mischievous smirk on, curled his body right up against Goten as he very lightly ran his thumb over Gotens tip.  
  
Gotens mind meant blank at the touch. He was aware of his absolute need to have more than the little aching pleasure Trunks was giving. He moaned as his lavender haired friend bent his head to kiss his neck. Hot kisses were trailed all over Gotens neck and shoulder while Trunks continued his feather light caressing. Against his own will Goten pulled Trunks` hand from his quivering member. Turning in Trunks` arms cradling the princes` face in his hands he spoke in a husk whisper.   
  
` Wait Trunks, this is for you. Not me.`  
  
Slight anger clouded his azure eyes as Trunks pulled his head from Goten`s hands with a growl of distaste. Trunks like his father hated to be under someone else`s control.  
  
Much against Goten`s wishes Trunks ravished the younger demi saiyan`s lips.   
  
Moaning Goten surrendered his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. All of a sudden with a jolt Trunks locked his arms around Goten and hauled him up then swung and threw him on the bed.   
  
Bouncing a bit on the mattress Trunks pounced on him. With a feral growl Goten half heatedly tried to take the dominant position. Trunks countered pinning Goten to the bed. Kneeling over him Trunks began placing feather soft kisses up Goten`s neck and jaw. With a soft purr Trunks took Goten`s earlobe between his teeth. Goten`s involuntary shutter snapped him out of the trance Trunks had placed on him.   
  
` Hold on,` he murmured against Trunks` hair. But he ignored his chibi`s plea as he ground his hips against Goten`s. Letting out a loud moan Goten tried to block out the heat radiating from his groin. He tried again to talk.  
  
` Hey, stop, I need to go get something.` Trunks paid no attention but kept up his torment on Goten`s soft flesh. Goten raised his hand over Trunks` head and placed two fingers on his forehead. With a Son grin, ` don`t get to comfy koi. I`m not done with you yet.` That said Goten disappeared from his place under Trunks, leaving him sprawling on his stomach. In a fit of fury Trunks blasted a pillow, scattering the feathers. With an exasperated sigh he pulled himself into a sitting position and stared out the window at the dark sky.   
  
~Now why did he just up and leave like that. Didnt he like what I was doing?~ Trunks thought to himself. He growled in his mind as he turned and lay back down on his stomach. Only a minute had passed before Trunks was abruptly sat on. A little surprised he rolled over with a little difficulty and saw that Goten was straddling his waist.   
  
Leaning down Goten`s smiling lips claimed Trunks` pouting ones. The kiss was slow and passionate. Trunks` eyes widened but he returned it without question. One of Gotens hands found its way to Trunks` hair and held his head still.  
  
~Where the hell is his other hand?~ Thought Trunks as he was taken in by the kiss. To Trunks` relief Goten broke the kiss. As Trunks gasped for breath Goten traveled down Trunks` body placing open mouthed kisses. Trunks moaned as Goten swirled his tongue around Trunks` nipple and softly nipped it. after giving the other the same attention Goten continued his way down Trunks` perfectly sculpted torso.  
  
A wet trail was made from Trunks` chest down between the ridges of muscle. Goten didnt stop until he was at Trunks` naval and nibbling it gently. Trunks was squirming around a bit and let out a shuddering breath as Goten blew on his wet flesh. A chill raced up his spine and as he shivered, Goten used his free hand to rid Trunks of the only piece of clothing he had on.  
  
Trunks, realizing he was nude and tried to sit up but Goten pushed him back down. Stretching out and laying against him, Goten took his lips again. The kiss escalated to where both were panting with ragged breath. Trunks began rubbing their erections together.   
  
Goten needed him to stop soon or he knew he would loose what little control he had. Growling, he lured Trunks` tongue into his mouth. Narrowing his lips around it, Goten began to suck on it suggestively. Trunks` eyes rolled up in his head as he shut them tightly. Groaning as loud as he could with Goten covering his mouth, Trunks was just about to give in to his lover when Goten pulled away and started to slide down his body.  
  
Trunks let out a savage displeased growl at Goten, but then seemed to realize he was still naked, and Goten was very close to his aching length. Sliding up on the bed Trunks half sat up with the pillows that were left, propped behind him. With his heightened view of the bed Trunks saw a tube of what he assumed to be gel. He wasnt really capable of serious thought but vaguely put together that and Gotens disappearance. He was thrown back into reality when Gotens tongue trailed along the underside of his member and rolled up over his tip. The blinding pleasure he felt was so great, a tear squeezed out of his eye as he screwed them shut.   
  
Goten knew he was teasing him but he couldnt help it. Seeing the look on Trunks` face was enough to last Goten a lifetime of happiness. He didnt want to think what would happen if Trunks only let him do this once. Goten really wanted Trunks to enjoy it. Trunks had dated so many women, all Goten knew was that he wanted this to last. He didnt want to be cast aside, and he would prove to Trunks he was more important than that. Maybe Trunks already knew, but Goten wanted to make sure Trunks wouldnt just treat this like another stupid affair.  
  
  
Goten latched on to the end of Trunks` member and began to suck gently. Trunks was slowly going insane and really wanted to thrust his entire shaft into Gotens mouth. He wasnt going fast enough for the lavender haired saiyans liking. Just when Trunks was about to scream at him, Goten raised his hand to cup Trunks` balls gently. With kneading pressure added to the sensitive area Trunks was going mad with pleasure. Finally after what seemed like forever, Goten let his hot and wet mouth slide down to the base of Trunks` long shaft.  
  
Trunks` arm flew across his face and he bit into his lower arm to keep from screaming too loudly. His room was soundproof and had a ki shield on it but he didnt want to push it. Goten began to work more diligently and it was all Trunks could do to keep from going super. With his slick shaft sliding in and out between Gotens soft lips Trunks tried to give a warning to his lover. Goten had already sensed his koi was approaching climax but kept going, after all he didnt want to disappoint him.   
  
Trunks` world exploded in bright white pleasure. His couldnt see anything but was aware of a shifting pressure on the bed. Slowly coming back down from his high he tried to focus, but found his lips were being claimed again. The bitter taste of his own essence gave Trunks a very odd feeling. It wasnt bad but he had never thought Goten would swallow. To taste himself on his lovers lips was pleasurable and Trunks actually found himself wanting to give Goten the same treatment. Goten pulled away and gave Trunks a heart - stopping smile.  
  
There was a slight seen of sweat on Trunks` body, most likely do to the straining of trying not to go super saiyan. Sliding his hands around Trunks` damp body, Goten let his full erection press into Trunks` thigh as he leaned down to kiss him again. Keeping his dominant position, Goten once again started a trail of kisses that ran all over the body beneath him. This time his hands wandered too and when they found Trunks` tail spot Trunks` whole body gave a violent jerk . Painful pleasure racked his body as Goten pushed on the extra vertebrae.   
  
Once again taking the opportunity of Trunks` distraction, Goten moved his hand to Trunks` opening and pressed against but not into him. Trunks` gasp was normal but Goten really wanted to be careful not to hurt him. Looking up into his ocean blue eyes Goten slowly slid one finger inside past the ring of tight muscle. Trunks eyes widened as he grabbed a fistful of quilt. Gotens head lowered to kiss the inside of Trunks` hip as he pushed in as far as he could then carefully added a finger. The slow stretching was beginning to annoy Trunks but just as he was about to say something Goten added a third which made the fit very tight. Trunks` mouth fell open as Goten found his sweet spot. Pressing it twice, Trunks bucked and Goten withdrew. Trunks whined and became a little impatient but silenced as he watched Goten take the top off the tube.   
  
Faster than a human could see Trunks grabbed the lube away from Goten. Smirking like Trunks, Goten watched as his koi emptied a bit onto his hand. Trunks looked up into Gotens onyx eyes. Nodding Goten sat down and Trunks moved over and started moving his hand up and down his Chibi`s thick shaft. Gotens head bowed as he closed his eyes. Slowly Gotens shoulders began to shake and Trunks could feel his power escalate.  
  
Head snapping up quickly Trunks was startled and let go. Looking into his face Trunks couldnt see anything that was the Goten he had know forever. The man before him was feral. Pure lust colored his black eyes, making them seem bottomless and soft blue flecks began to swim around in them. A low growl vibrated the air around the dark haired saiyan as he clasped Trunks hips and picked him up. Slowly being lowered onto Gotens member Trunks had a few strings of doubt float through his clouded mind.   
  
Then there was pain like he`d never experienced in his life. Face contorting, Trunks made a sound to indicate his discomfort but Goten didnt seem to hear him. Slowly Goten began to move inside him and the pain came in waves. Pain then slight pleasure as Goten continued to thrust slowly. Keeping the pace slow, Goten had the insight to wait until Trunks was writhing and pushing down to meet him before he sped up the pace.  
  
At this point Vegeta could have walked in and blasted them both from existence and they wouldnt have noticed. Pure pleasure was all either felt and neither wanted it to end.  
  
Taking hold of Trunks` shaft, Goten began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Together they made quite a bit of noise but luckily no one heard them due to the sound proofing of the walls. As they were absorbed in their activities neither took too much notice of the itching of their gums. Throats almost raw, both began to lick the others neck. The itching escalated into a painful ache as their canines grew longer and sharp. Without thinking they both came at the same time in a blinding flash. With a growl they bit down hard into the others flesh, creating a deep gash that would mark them forever. As they lay together still entangled they listened to the others harsh breathing. With pounding hearts they began to relax as they lapped at the oozing blood from the wounds they had inflicted.   
  
Pulling apart they were vaguely aware of the sticky mess covering both their stomachs and chests but found that they didnt really care. They pulled the crumpled bed covers down and slipped beneath them. Goten curled against Trunks and laid his head against his mate`s chest. Complete happiness engulfed Gotens senses and all he could think about was the fact that Trunks had marked him. Trunks had given himself to him for the rest of their lives, just as Goten had given himself to Trunks. The bond that his father always talked about had finally happened. And with his secret love no less. Goten sighed as he let his exhausted body cling to his koi. Goten fell asleep listening to Trunks` heartbeat.  
  
Trunks on the other hand stayed awake a little while. He tried to think of how their lives would be changed now that they were bonded. Trunks knew that Goten was happy. He could feel it deep inside and in that place he felt that he was also happy. He tried with other people to find what he now had, but they never seemed to work out. Now Trunks knew those other relationships were never meant to be. He fell asleep holding his Chibi close, vowing he would never let anyone harm him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! I cant believe I actually did this. A huge thanks go out to my best friend Gail who helped me get the ball rolling on this chapter. Well, its not exactly short but that was the end. I'm debating on whether or not to have an epilog. If I do you can be sure it will be extremely cute. I think Gail just talked me into writing it so check back soon. -Love Rouko 


	4. Very kawaii Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
The light streaming in the window was just enough to wake Goten. Yawning rather loudly he stretched his body out and briefly wondered at its soreness. The blue sheets were a tangle around his body and when he tried to grab a handful he caught a color that didnt belong with the blue. Lavender. Turning his head slowly he took in the sight of Trunks` hair splayed out over the pillows. A peacefull expression was on his face. Suddenly the past nights experience came back in a rush. Raising a shaking hand he touched a tender spot on his neck. He felt the dried blood and pure joy engulfed him. Gently pulling the tangled sheets off himself, Goten slipped carefully out of the side of the bed.  
  
A bit unbalanced he swayed to the side then fell over. Searing hot pain ran throught his body and he sceamed in pure agony. Jolting out of a dead sleep Trunks sat straight up in bed and howled along with Goten. Their pain was unimaginable and finally as it subsided and they began to breathe normally, Trunks discovered its source.  
  
Tails. Yes tails. Appartently they had grown back after last night and wrapped around each other while the saiyans slept. When Goten fell, he had pulled both their tails pretty hard. Being wide awake Trunks decided he had better get up. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Trunks looked down at Gotens bleary eyes. ~ Aww, he looks so cute and vulnerable.~ He thought as he tried to stand up but fell instead, landing beside Goten on the floor.  
  
With a hearty laught Trunks threw an arm around Gotens chest and pulled him down to lay on the floor. Smiling into Gotens hair, Trunks kissed him on the top of the head. Sighing Goten looked up at Trunks with a sad smile.  
  
` Man that really hurt. ` Goten said. Trunks just nodded. Slowly they tried again to get up but ended up tripping over each other comically and fell back on the bed. A few feathers flew up and drifted back down. One fell onto Trunks` nose. Scrunching his nose Trunks sneezed and Goten laughed so hard he thought he would burst.  
  
A few minutes later when they were able to stand, Trunks made a motion towards his bathroom. Bathing each other, they found was very relaxing and they spent the next 45 minutes being lazy under the steaming stream. Still dripping wwhen they got out, Goten began to dry himself off. Trunks of coarse had a slightly different idea as his towel wrapped around Gotens butt and he pulled him against his slight erection.  
  
Body relaxed Goten just stood next to his mate, fully comfortable in the closeness. Trunks definately purred when Goten leaned down to kiss him. Becoming harder Trunks broke for air and looked wolfishly at Goten out of the corner of his eye. Now Trunks being a little shorter than Goten was about eye level with his lovers lips. Lowering his gaze the his soft throat, Trunks pulled Goten as close as he could and kissed his neck. Slowly the kiss opened to become mostly licking then sucking none too gently on Gotens adams apple. Goten groaned then his stomach growled very loudly.  
  
Trunks pulled away and burst out laughing. He couldnt really blame him, he was hungry too. It was just so typical that Gotens stomach would demand food before they did anything else. Smiling sheepishly Goten turned away and started to leave the bathroom. Grabbing him from behind Trunks walked against him and pushed him over to his dresser.  
  
Pulling out a pair of boxers for each of them, Trunks then began going threw his stuff to try and find something that would fit his Chibi. ~Yes~ Trunks thought to himself. ~My Chibi.~ Growling at the innsufficient clothing, Trunks started to get angry. Goten just sighed and chuckled under his breath. He reached in and grabbed whatever. Pulling it out, he found it to be a pair of long shorts. Shrugging he pulled them on. The two saiyans were almost the same waiste size so it wasnt that bad of a fit. Really the only place they were terribly different was their height. Reaching in again as he watched Trunks watching him, Goten pulled out one of Trunks` many ripped muscle tee - shirts. But before he slipped it over his head, Trunks grabbed it and put it back. Instead he grabbed a spandex training top from the bottom drawer and handed it to him. Goten pulled it on then impatienty waited while Trunks pulled on a pair of wind pants and a top like his. It hid the bite marks perfectly.  
  
They headed down the stairs a little slowly even though they were starving. They could smell the food and knew Vegeta would already be there. They knew they wouldnt be able to hide anything from him. At the bottom of the stairs, Trunks turned to Goten and pulled his in for a soft kiss. It was ment to reassure him that no matter what happened, Trunks would protect him. He had made a silent vow before he fell asleep. Goten sensing this and knowing through the bond that Trunks would not abandon him, smiled then walked into the Briefs kitched ahead of Trunks.  
  
Bulma turned away from the sink to see them enter and beamed a huge smile.  
  
` Good Morning boys, sleep well? ` At this Goten laughed a little and Trunks replied that they had. Bra looked hard from her brother back to her best friends uncle. Sighing she returned to her plate.   
  
Vegeta on the other hand knew something was up. He could almost sense it in the air. Something had changed between his brat and Kakkorots brat, but he couldnt tell what. Keeping his scowl in place he continued to eat watching them carefully.  
  
When breakfast was cleared away and everyone was getting up, Trunks stood quickly and cleared his throat. His family looked at him curiously. Goten stood silently and looked at Vegeta then at Trunks. Trunks` gaze locked with his fathers as he took a step away from Goten to reveal their newly grown tails that wrapped around each other quickly.  
  
No one saw the knowing look that passed in Bras eyes or the stunned but pleased smile that graced Bulmas features. The men in the room were silent as they waited for the other to say something. Finally Vegeta took a step towards them. Neither backed down, which surprised Vegeta but also made him realize how seriously attached they had become. The tails were evidence they had shared something important. Seeing the looks in their eyes, he knew before he siad it.  
  
` Bonded? ` It wasnt really a question. Both men nodded in the older saiyans direction. Vegeta bowed his head. Goten Trunks and Bra braced themselves as they felt his power grow. Beginning to shake, Vegeta looked up past the ceiling and muttered  
  
` The royal blood mixed with that of a third class. MY son and the son of KAKKOROT. ` Expelling a harsh breath of air, he turned on his way out to his gravity machine. Turning back he called over his shoulder addressing Goten then Trunks.  
  
` I expect at least one spar a week, and YOU better put that genious mind of yours to work boy and figure out a way to continue the saiyan race. `  
  
Once the door was closed behind him and he was alone in his gravity room, Vegeta began to chuckle which turned into an insane laugh as he turned the machine up to 2800g. He had known this would happen.  
  
~ When Kakkorot told me about the fusion I was sketpical. I knew it would have some sort effect on them in the long run. I was right again. Once they were fused they must have made an incomplete mental bond. As children their life-mates were decided based on the fate of their planet. I knew it would happen eventually but I didnt know it would take them this long. Dende the boy is 30 and Kakkorot`s is 29. They certainly waited long enough.~ At this point Vegeta stopped his internal tirade and concentrated on the high gravity drones surrounding him.   
  
~ Kakkorot is probably laughing his fool head off at me~ He thought with a smirk then launched off towards the bots.  
  
Telling Gohan and his wife and daughter was easier than they expected. Panny seemed to have known it would happen all along. Videl and Gohan were a little shocked but got over it. They didnt exactly congradulate them but only told them they had a very long road ahead of them. To this news they nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
******20 years later*********  
  
` Goha! Vegeta! Get down here and open your presents before I do it for you! ` Goten yelled up the stairs then turned and made his way to the couch and sat beside his koi. Two blurs rushed past and dove at the tree, followed by tearing sounds as they ripped through the Christmas paper.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at the two sternly.  
  
` You do know the faster you get through those the sooner you wont have any left right? ` To this the small children turned and looked at him with big Son grins. Once Goten and Trunks smiled back, their grins turned into smirks and they dove back under the tree. Goten shook his head and said,  
  
` Kids. `  
  
` Hey whatcha got there? ` Trunks asked the dark haired boy. Turning, the little guy jumped onto the couch between them and held up a capsule marked VGR. He turned to his lavender haired father and said  
  
` Its got letters on it. I cant read it. ` Holding it right up close to Trunks nose the yougster looked at him expectantly.  
  
` Well, it has the letters V, G, and R. What do you thing it stands for? ` Trunks asked.  
  
` I dunno, V is in my name. So is G. Whats the other one there for? ` The little boy asked. His blue eyes shone as he tried to guess. Other than his eyes, he was an exact copy of Trunks` father.  
  
`You really wanna know? ` Whispered Goten in his ear. Vegeta turned around with big eyes.  
  
` Yeah yeah! `  
  
` Well, what have you been wanting really bad that your daddy and I already have? `   
  
Vegeta spun around to face his other father with a big smile. He stood up and started jumping on the cushions. Trunks and Goten just smiled at each other. Suddenly their daughter appeared beside the couch and looked up at her brother with a smirk.  
  
`Stupid little brother. Stop it, you arent supposed to jump on the couch. `  
  
` Dad! Goha just called me stupid again! And Im not little eitha, I can beat you up! `  
  
` Oh no you cant your just a big sissy. ` With that said she stuck out her tongue and began running around the couch in a blur. Vegeta jumped down and started to chase her. Trunks face fell in his hands. Goten looked over to were the presents lay stripped of their bright packaging. Goha had thrown the dolls aside along with the clothes and set up her punching bag.   
  
~So much like Pan.~ Goten thought as he snapped his fingers together. He got ready to yell to interrupt the insults the five year olds were flinging. He would have to limit their playtime with Grandpa Vegeta if their mouths persisted.  
  
`- at least I dont have hair that looks like a christmas tree you midget saiyan! `  
  
` Im only five and I do not! Im gonna tell granpa you said that! His hair is just like mine. Hes gonna beat you up real bad! `  
  
` Oh no he wont Im his little baby princess, ha ha. You better run faster than that or Im gonna catch you and put pink lights in yer hair. Oh and pretty bowes too! `  
  
`Ahhhh! Daddy Daddy help me make her stop! Shes being mean again! ` Vegeta whined as he jumped back up on the couch and wrapped around Gotens neck. Goha stopped and looked at her brother triumphantly. She looked so much like Pan except her eyes were blue too. She climbed up into Trunks` lap and smirked again at her brother.  
  
` That capsule you have is marked VGR. It stands for Vegeta`s Gravity Room. ` Trunks said. Goten watched Goha`s face fall a little. With one arm around Vegeta he dug into his pocket and produced another capsule, which he tosed to her.  
  
`That, is part of your big present.` Goten said. She looked at it and spelled out what was written on the side.  
  
` B - A - R - N. Whatsat spell? ` She asked curiously.  
  
` Get your coat and you can find out. ` Trunks said into her black hair. Vegeta squirmed around a bit. So Goten said,  
  
` Everybody get your coats and go out back. ` Trunks threw Goten and Vegeta`s coat to Goten while he put his own on and watched Goha struggled into hers by herself.  
  
~ Dende, how she reminds me so much of father.~ Trunks thought with a smile as he followed her out into the snow covered field that was their backyard.  
  
Goten was quickly followed by Vegeta who shut the door. They all stood their in the falling snow and watched Goha take a few steps forward. Goten called to her.  
  
` Go ahead and toss it. This is our present for you. ` She didnt need to be told twice. Once the smoke cleared she ran as fast as she could into the barn and looked around. It had a big loft and two stalls. It even had hay. She came back out with a smile on her face but Trunks and Goten could tell she was close to tears. Their faces broke into wide grins as they walked up to her and took her hands. They told her to put her hands over her eyes and not to peek.   
  
Trunks felt for his sisters ki and when he found it he gave her a nudge mentally. That was her sign. She walked around the side of the house leading a huge beautiful black horse. It had a blue halter and lead rope much like her own hair and she came to a stop a few yards away. Vegeta was beginning to shake he was so excited but didnt want to ruin the surprise. He really wanted to run over and hug his aunt Bra but knew he had to wait.  
  
Goha stood absolutely still as she waited. Trunks and Goten smiled at Bra. She was their savior.   
  
Trunks had finally figured out a way to create a child from a gay couples eggs or sperm without any outside genetic influence. It had taked 15 years, but he did it. Their children could have been grown in the lab but they all thought that was cruel. Bra volunteered after seeing all the hard work her brother had put into the developement of the idea. Their father was proud and told himself he always knew Trunks was smart enough to figure it out.  
  
The horse shifted its weight carefully in the snow, then stamped its foot and Goha started to shake along with Vegeta. Trunks and Goten each put a hand on one of her shoulders and said   
  
`Open.`  
  
Her eyes flew open and she made the most adorable face. Keeping her excitment in check she slowly approached the big creature with awe in her eyes. She had watched so many shows on horses she already knew almost everything about them. When she reached it she moved towards Bra who let her have the lead rope. Backing away a few steps she stopped. The horse took a step forward and lowered its soft nose to her hair. It shook all the snow of itself then lowered its head again and blew gently on her head. Her smile was huge and pure joy.   
  
After leading the horse around for a while and letting both children sit on its back, they put it in the barn for the morning. Goha fed it then Bra suggested she make them all a Christmas breakfast. Vegeta and Goha raced off in front of Bra as she made her way back into their two story country house. Trunks and Goten watched the three head to the house then they turned to each other. Embracing in the cold morning air, their breath clearly visable, they drew warmth from each other. Pulling apart slightly they looked into each others eyes. Smiling, they kissed lovingly before turning back to look at the house which was now lit up.  
  
` Merry Christmas Chibi, I love you. `  
  
` Merry Christmas Koi, I love you too. ` They walked back to the house holding hands.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go! So cute right? What did ya think? I know I know, sappy, but I couldnt help it. The Christmas thing is so cute, I guess Im feeling in the spirit. About the horse..... well what can I say, I`ve ALWAYS wanted a black horse. Please review and tell me if you liked it too. If you are into other DBZ please read my other fic. _ - Love and Peace - Rouko 


End file.
